Odiar o amar
by Scarysuca
Summary: Orphen y Cleo se odian...pero en el fondo...que pasa? Orphen cuenta...


El otro día caminaba por el bosque luego de haber tenido una discusión con  
Cleo... como siempre nunca se da por vencida, ni yo tampoco, eso es algo  
que tenemos muy en común y me agrada.  
Pero por otra parte odio que me gane, muchas veces lo ha hecho y me dan  
ganas de matarla, es algo que no puedo evitar pero por otro lado siento  
algo extraño dentro de mí... algo que tampoco puedo evitar es como si  
quisiera abrazarla, por suerte me sé controlar.  
Ella es tan única como mujer, nunca había conocido a una chica como ella,  
es tan molesta, tan segura de sí misma, tan fuerte y... sensible. Cómo me  
dan ganas de matarla cuando hace y dice tonterías... ¡es que aveces  
simplemente no la soporto! Llego a imaginarme ahorcándole y muriendo de  
placer haciéndolo es que es tan fastidiosa y nunca se calla, lo cual es lo  
peor de todo que ya me altera los nervios y no me deja pensar con claridad.  
A pesar de todo me acompaña, a pesar de todo lo que le digo... sigue a mi  
lado intentando ayudarme, la admiro por ser como es... no se porque pienso  
en esto la verdad es que lo pienso mas y más a medida que pasa el tiempo y  
con las peleas que a cada rato tenemos... niña fastidiosa! O debería  
decir... mujer?  
Si... porque ya es toda una mujer, tal vez ya no necesite de mi compañía y  
la de magic y pueda viajar sola, ya sé! Se lo voy a plantear la próxima vez  
que me haga estallar de locura con sus estupideces, pero que sería de  
nosotros sin ella? Sería lo mismo acaso? No lo sé...  
En estos momentos me acerco a un río, está obscuro y apenas puedo ver entre  
los árboles pero la luna ilumina mi andar y puedo vislumbrar el reflejo que  
hace en el río... que hermosa visión... pero debo volver al campamento...  
en donde los chicos esperan... deben estar preocupados jeje... ooh que es  
eso! Veo algo moviéndose en el río será un pez? No, no lo es, es algo mas  
grande... ya lo vi, mis ojos ya se pudieron adaptar a la obscuridad y  
puedo ver la figura de una persona... una mujer... una hermosa mujer... es  
como una sirena plateada a la luz de la luna, su figura y sus curvas las  
veo claramente... no está desnuda pero sus delgadas ropas permiten que me  
pueda imaginar las perfección de su cuerpo, siento como mi calor corre por  
mis venas... pero ¡que demonios estoy haciendo aquí parezco un pervertido  
que pasaría si me descubre!  
Intento movilizarme pero mi cuerpo está inmóvil ¡qué demonios me pasa!  
Ahora no tengo mas remedio que quedarme así y seguir mirando, como me  
excita esta visión... aquella mujer quien será y que hará a estas horas a  
oscuras en un río puedo ver su cuerpo deslizándose en el mar como el de una  
sirena el agua la recorre entera y sus cabellos laaargos y al parecer  
claros se apegan a sus facciones... me parece conocida... pero no se  
porqué... De pronto vuelvo a mirar entre las ramas... ¡ya no está!!! Que  
sucedió!!  
Siento unos pasos acercándose hacia mí... es ella!!!! De pronto siento como  
alguien cae sobre mí algo mojado suave y pesado "¡¡¡¡¡TE PILLÉ PERVERTIDO  
DESGRACIADO!!!" Esa voz me pareció algo familiar, es extraño... ella está  
sobre mí, los dos en el suelo, está gritando como loca y amenazándome con  
su puño, pero no le tomo atención estoy sumido en mis pensamientos pensando  
en quien podría ser, no tengo una visión clara de su rostro, ahora me acabo  
de dar cuenta que me está mojando grrrrrr!!!! "HEY QUE DEMONIOS...!!!"  
Alcancé a decir luego de empujarla y quedar tirada enfrente de mí, no lo  
puedo creer... es imposible, ya sé quien es y comprendo porque su voz se me  
hacía tan familiar "¡¡¡¡¡CL CLE CLEOOOOO?!!!!!!"  
"¡¡¿¡¡¡ORPHEN?!!!!!" Dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo... no no puede ser o.o  
me quedé perplejo y ella parecía estar igual vi como su expresión iba  
cambiando, se sonrojó y yo también sentí como me subía el rubor lentamente  
derrepente cambió a una expresión de enojo ahora si que se viene la  
pelea... maldición porque me tenía que pasar esto a mí..."¡¡¡Orphen eres un  
pervertido que estabas haciendo aquí asqueroso!!!" "A? Queeeee!!! Bueno  
yo... yo solo estaba... " "estabas mirándome imbécil que te crees eres un  
pervertido!!"  
"Cállate Cleo no vine a mirarte ni siquiera sabía que eras tu solo estaba  
paseando no seas ridícula a quién le interesaría ver a una chica tan  
desaliñada como tú!" "Orphen no te creo eres un pervertido pervertido  
pervertido" "cállate palo de golf no seas perseguida yo nunca andaría de  
pervertido contigo eres tan solo un palo de golf que si sigue así nunca se  
casará""grrrrrr, entonces explícame porque estabas aquí"  
"Eh ya te lo dije solo daba vueltas hasta que..." "hasta que??!!!"" Hasta  
q..." "Hasta que me viste" "hum? Oye de que hablas?" " No te hagas Orphen  
que ya entendí... pervertido" " hmph esta bien está bien... como te  
gustaría que fuera verdad no?" Las mejillas de Cleo se tornaron rojas  
"no!!!"  
" jajaja lo ves lo ves? Oye Cleo ya se que quieres provocarme o intentar  
excitarme un poco pero... deberías ir a cambiarte de ropa"-para que me  
engaño si se ve tan sexy mojada y ojalá se quedara así... como me  
gustaría... -  
Cleo se vio a sí misma avergonzada..."Orphen no quiero que me vuelvas a ver  
te odio!" "así que con esas... mm pues yo tampoco quiero volver a verte  
eres una molestia ya no te soporto..."  
"¡¡¡¡Pues que más da entonces me voy no tengo nada que hacer con  
ustedes!!!!!" "Pues vete ya eres una mujer grande que no tiene para que  
andar con sus papis... anda! Ve! e intenta conseguirte a una marido que te  
soporte aunque creo que nunca lo harás porque la verdad es que nadie te  
soporta malcriada"  
"Ya entendí Orphen, eres un maleducado y no tengo porqué seguir discutiendo  
contigo me voy a un lugar que nunca sabrás nunca me volverás a ver... fue  
suficiente!! Te odio con toda mi alma y no quiero escúchame bien... nunca  
en mi vida voy a permitir que te cruces en mi camino hechicero de  
pacotilla!!!! "  
"Algo mas que quieras decir fastidiosa?!!"  
"Si... nunca pensé que el amor fuera tan extraño, y durante el tiempo que  
he pasado con ustedes me he dado cuenta que nunca serás capaz de amar a  
nadie, porque además de ser un hechicero de pacotilla... ¡¡¡no tienes  
corazón!!!! Adiós y hasta nunca"  
Me quedé inmóvil frente a lo que acababa de decir... ella se volteó  
dispuesta a irse pero no lo podía dejar así... ahora comprendí...  
Le agarré la mano y la volteé me rogó que la soltase pero no lo hice... la  
miré fijamente y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas por fin se dio por vencida  
y me miró pasmada ´que vas a hacerme ´, me preguntó y yo la seguí mirando  
fijamente, algo me impulsaba a ella algo incomprensible pero que se había  
vuelto hacía segundos algo totalmente claro para mí... la amo... no lo  
puedo creer tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta de esto...no puedo evitar el  
impulso quiero besarla ...o...Matarla? no quiero tenerla, sentirla sentir  
su piel mojada en mi piel... acerco su boca a la mía... ella inmóvil frente  
a mí...  
De pronto Cleo se da cuenta que está paralizada e intenta zafarse de mis  
brazos... "Orphen... que quieres suéltame... me haces daño..."  
Lo dijo totalmente sonrojada, yo la miraba seriamente algo de enojo creía  
en mi una furia mezclada con pasión que me hizo apretarla aún mas hacia mí  
hasta que por fin la besé apasionadamente como nunca había besado a nadie,  
sentí como una calor me recorría entero, Cleo luchó contra mí para que la  
dejara ir pero luego se dejó llevar por mis acciones, mi beso fue algo  
brutal y agresivo también lleno de pasión que por primera vez le mostraba,  
quería quedarme así con ella para siempre, era una sensación extraña y  
excitante, dejamos de besarnos... ella me miró impactada y sonrojada, yo  
la miré seriamente pero luego no pude evitar sonrojarme al igual que  
ella... Porque lo hice... no lo se... solo hice lo que mi corazón quería...  
¿es eso lo que mi corazón realmente desea? ¿Amo a Cleo? Si la amo y la odio  
pero al fin comprendo que el amor que siento por ella es mas fuerte, cosa  
que nunca me hubiera imaginado... ¿desde cuando siento esto por ella...  
cuando nació este sentimiento? Desde el primer instante en que le vi, que  
la escuché y discutí, mientras más peleaba, más crecía mi amor... ¿por qué  
no me di cuenta antes... soy un ciego! Ahora que la observo me dan ganas de  
volver a besarla, sentir sus dulces labios, respirar su mismo aire, tocar  
si piel... quiero hacerla mía... pero debo controlarme..."Orphen... yo...  
porque hiciste eso"  
"Cleo acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy importante..." dije totalmente  
acalorado y rojo  
"De que....."  
"Te odio Cleo... y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado porque no podría vivir  
sin ti porque te amo con todas mis fuerzas... no me había dado cuenta de  
todo lo que guardaba en mi corazón, pero ahora que lo sé, quiero que  
sigamos juntos."  
Después de decir esto vi como los ojos de Cleo se llenaban de agua, hasta  
que escurrió una lágrima "Orphen odio que juegues con mis sentimientos..."  
Me sentí golpeado muy fuerte "No estoy jugando contigo -espera un momento  
escuché lo último que dijo?- Cleo como es eso de dañar tus sentimientos...  
tanto te importa?"  
"¡¿Cómo dices eso Orphen?! Por supuesto, es que acaso nunca te diste cuenta  
de cuanto te he amado desde la primera vez que nos vimos? Eres un tonto..."  
"SHHH calla Cleo- le puse mis dedos en sus suaves labios y le sequé sus  
lágrimas- seré un tonto pero la verdad es que te amo y nada me hace más  
feliz que saber que tu también me amas, ahora solo dejaré que tu decidas tu  
futuro, te amo Cleo no hay palabras para expresar todo lo que tengo adentro  
y que me quema entero"  
"Orphen yo... - me abrazó- no quiero irme, quiero estar contigo y que me  
ames como yo a ti siempre lo he hecho aunque nunca he podido  
demostrártelo..."  
"No llores Cleo"- la volví a besar apasionada y tiernamente- "quiero que  
seas mía"  
"Ee?"  
"Discúlpame Cleo no debí decir eso- dije como tomate- debemos esperar... te  
quieres casar conmigo?"  
"Orphen, no me habías dicho que el hombre que me amara estaría  
completamente loco?"  
"Si, ese soy yo, un loco de amor que se muere de locura por ti"  
"Orphen... acepto"  
No SÉ si me esperaba tal respuesta, pero de todas maneras me sorprendí y me  
llené de felicidad y bienestar. Mientras pensaba en esto Cleo tomó mi  
rostro y me besó suavemente, es el beso más lindo que me dieron y que nunca  
olvidaré. "Orphen te amo" "Yo te odio Cleo pero te amo mucho más"  
"como que me odias" "es broma solo que a veces me dan ganas de matarte pero  
la verdad es que te amo"  
"Orphen quiero ser tuya... completamente..." Mis ojos se abrieron como  
platos ¿qué fue lo que acababa de decir? Ser mía completamente... Cuando la  
vi me sonrojé... no puedo evitarlo al ver lo sexy que se ve, mi calentura  
aumentó al máximo "Orphen te pasa algo" "Cleo es que bueno yo... "  
"Orphen no me digas que te lo tomaste en serio... jajaajajja era una broma,  
prefiero esperar la noche de bodas"  
"mmm -y yo que me lo creí todo buuuu- si lo que digas- pero no sé si me  
aguante hasta ese momento  
"Está bien vámonos" "sí vámonos"  
Nunca me sentí tan feliz ahora lo soy completamente, ahora que sé que la  
amo y ella también me ama "Tendremos muchos hijos, verdad?" -dijo Cleo  
"Si muchísimos" "Mejor no nos adelantemos a los hechos me da algo de miedo"  
"Miedo?" "si... no quiero perderte antes" "no ocurrirá desde hoy estaré  
siempre contigo, yo tampoco quiero perderte..."  
"No a mi no me perderás hechicero de pacotilla"  
"Que dijiste palo de golf?"  
Vi la sonrisa de Cleo, me fijé en lo hermosa que es que no lo noté antes  
como pude ser tan ciego... "sonriendo te ves mejor"  
Y así caminamos hasta llegar al campamento en donde Magic se había quedado  
dormido, antes de dormir abracé a Cleo no quería dejar de sentirla... ella  
al parecer tampoco, pero finalmente nos separamos... esa noche no pude  
dormir de la emoción y de todo lo que descubrí en mi...  
"TE AMO CLEO". 


End file.
